Your Dream Variations - TriStar Pictures
The Legions of the West (1990): The 1984 logo plays, but the Pegasus outline is in a Cowboy's outfit, a star is below the Pegasus outline's head, and the logo takes place on a background of an outline of the old west scenery with a cactus outline in it. Les Miserables (2010): We start with the 1995 TriStar Pictures logo normally, but with the film's theme. Then, we slowly zoom into the clouds and pan down to a shanty territory. Fools (May 23, 2003): The 1984 logo plays, but the pegasus is green. GW486H271.jpg Vampire Bats (1997): A recreation of the 1995 logo plays, but the background is black and white, the word "TRISTAR" is red, and the pegasus is replaced with a vampire bat. There is also thunder and lightning in the background. TriStar has Bat.jpg On the 1st trailer, the 1993 logo is black and white. GW526H293.jpg On the 2nd trailer, the 1993 logo is tinted red. Red TriStar.jpg On the 3rd trailer, it is the same as the 2nd trailer variant, but recreated and with the shadow of a vampire bat replacing the pegasus. GW524H233.jpg Dr. Applecheeks (1994): A recreation of the 1993 logo plays, but the pegasus is replaced with Dr. Applecheeks from Tom and Jerry: The Movie. The music playing in the logo is the "Ice Cream Cart" music from Tom and Jerry: The Movie. GW525H235.png On the trailer, we see Dr. Applecheeks riding the pegasus. Monstrous Nightmare (1988): The 1984 logo plays, but a 2-D animated Monstrous Nightmare from How to Train Your Dragon replaces the pegasus. The Red Dragon (2000): A recreation of the 1995 logo plays, but a red dragon replaces the pegasus. GW525H235.jpg Dr. Applecheeks II (1995): Same as the Dr. Applecheeks: The Movie variant, but with the "a SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT company" byline and when the logo finishes, it turns red and the music slows down. GW540H239.jpg Dr. Applecheeks III (1996): Same as The Return of Dr. Applecheeks variant, but thunder and lightning appear in the background. GW540H240.jpg 4pplecheeks (1998): Same as The Return of Dr. Applecheeks variant, but when it forms, the word "TRISTAR" fades into "4PPLECHEEKS". GW524H233.jpg Wallace: The Movie (1994): The pegasus is replaced with Wallace. Also, the logo is recreated. GW525H235.jpg Wallace Returns (1997): Same as the Wallace: The Movie variant, but with the "a SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT company" byline. TriStar With Wallace.jpg Snoopy Emperor (2003): The logo is recreated and the pegasus is replaced with Snoopy. Tristar has Snoopy.jpg Wallace and the Kingdom of Royal (2000): Same as the Wallace Returns ''variant, but two blue clouds cover the logo. Tristar II.jpg Deer Crossing (1992): The 1984 TriStar logo plays, but the pegasus is replaced with a flying deer and takes place on a road surrounded by a forest. A moose, bear, squirrel, rabbit, and a coyote appear in the logo. GW444H356.jpg My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic The Movie (2014): The logo is tinted bright and Twilight Sparkle takes the place of the Pegasus. 20180317_182000.jpg On the trailer, we see Spike the Dragon riding Twilight Sparkle. One Crazy Nightmare (1987): The 1984 TriStar logo plays, but the pegasus is replaced with a vampire bat and the logo takes place in a ballroom. At the beginning, we see people dancing, plus one person drunk on red wine. Vampire bats break through windows and chased all of the people out of the ballroom, except for one person. The bats bite the flesh off the drunken person until he turns into a corpse. One of the bats flies after it ate a piece of the body and pees and poops some guano on the floor. The red words "TRI-STAR", written in a Matterofact font, fade and a blood red triangle comes out with the blood red word "PICTURES" below it. The ballroom scene fades to black and the logo reveals an abstract drawing of a vampire bat flying over the logo. There is a thunderstorm happening in the background of the already formed logo. GW791H315.jpg It has been rumored that most of the videos of this film featuring this logo were burned because the logo was so graphic that it was the scariest part of the movie. Still used in Europe and Australia, however. US and Canadian DVDs and Blu-Rays of this film, plus the TV edit, use the "Vampire Bats" variation of the 1993 TriStar logo. Little Toot and the Voyage (1998): The 1993 logo plays, but the pegasus is replaced with Little Toot. Red Mutant (2013): The currrent logo is in the shade of blood red and has a warbling ripple effect. Red Mutant: Part 2 (2014): The current logo plays, but the sky is black and the clouds are midnight blue. Also, the music is the opening theme of ''Fright Night ''(2011) and after the Sony Pictures Entertainment byline fades in, lightning starts striking. After that, the logo pans downwards and then we zoom through a midnight blue thunderstorm sky, the opening titles, and the mountains and snowy forest seen in the prequel. Tails Gets Mad @ Sally (1992): The 1984 logo plays but Tails is in place of Pegasus and this time the 1984 jingle plays over what Pegasus does. But instead Tails uses his 2 tails to fly over the T which forms the logo. Musical Jamie (2001): The 1984 logo plays with the 1993 fanfare. Boogey Bear Takes Manhattan (1990): The 1984 logo plays with a gray tint. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (2010): The 1993 logo is seen, but the pegasus wears Sonic's shoes he stole! The Trouble with Babies (2015): Same as the ''Musical Jamie variant, only a baby replaces the pegeasus, the logo is in reverse except for the music, a baby which jumps over the T faces the back instead of the front, and runs off, chanting the TriStar name until he disappears. Yoshi vs. the Egg Thief (1999): The 1984 logo plays, but the pegasus is replaced with Yoshi, flutter-kicking over the logo. 'Astonishing Fanboy and Chum Chum (2010): '''1993 logo plays, but the pegasus is replaced by Boog, who flattens the logo only to discover that the pegasus was already here when he smashed the logo, and it kicks him. He yells "I'll get my revenge soon!". At the end of the film, we see Boog in a wheelchair saying, "I'll get my revenge soon, for the last time! I'll bop you to death..." and then the pegasus kicks Boog repeatedly. On all logo variants, the Raikou battle music (from Pokemon Heartgold and Soulsilver Versions) plays throughout the logo and seems to be perfectly timed in with the logo. The Darkest Hour (2011): The sky background is very stormy. By the end of the logo, the words "TRISTAR" get struck by lightning and the pegasus flies away in shock. Look Who's Talking Again! (2012): The logo looks different than usual, first, the clouds and sky look brighter and the bottom foggy clouds have been removed, the bottom has been replaced with blue water and clouds, and it uses the pegasus from the print logo. First, we see the Pegasus already there, then 2 seconds later the words TriStar in pure gold fade in, the Sony byline is omitted. GW404H292.jpg Iris (1994): The 1993 logo plays, but the pegasus is replaced by Iris from Pokemon Best Wishes! GW437H296.png Iris 2 (1996): Same as the ''Iris variant, but the background is red. TriStar Iris.png Iris 3 (1998): Same as the Iris 2 variant, but it is raining. GW431H293.png Iris 4 (2000): Same as Iris 2 variant, but it is gray instead of red. GW437H297.png Iris: The Rejected Scenes (2001): The pegasus is replaced by Iris's Axew. WeeGee's Poop (1996): The 1993 logo plays, but the pegasus says "NO!" ''Rage ''Comics (2014, International prints only):The current version of the logo plays, but the pegasus is replaced by the Rage Comics Dog and when the byline fades in the Angry Guy comes in and punches him out but then more come and he runs out scared and then the text falls, breaking it. Then we flash into the 360 Studios logo. Party in my House (2010): The 2010 logo plays, but the background is Multicolored and spinning. Also the pegasus is replaced by Tom (one of the films characters). Chadtronic 3D (2016): The 2015 logo plays normally, but the music is an 8-bit version of the fanfare, and after the last note, the logo is hit by the NES Pillow, then we fade out. Also the "TriStar" text and byline zoom in due to the movie being in 3D. This is seen on both 3D and 2D prints in theaters and on DVD and Blu-Ray, while TV airings use the standard logo. Category:Uncategorized